


Mine

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: After watching Relena passed around on the dance floor in the arms of other men all night, Heero takes it upon himself to remind her where she belonged as a payback for teasing him.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 23





	Mine

She was dancing. They were twirling her around the floor, one after another. Each man held her close, talking to her, trying to impress her and she allowed it. She allowed those puffed up prissy boys to regale her with the boring tales of the academic and social achievements. She smiled, an empty, practiced smile that placated those who didn't know her into a false sense of self-importance. She was the perfect politician: schooled and collected using her personal charm to disarm unwitting opponents on the political battlefield. He loved watching her work.

Yes, Relena Peacecraft Dorlan, Foreign Minister of the United Earth-Space Alliance was close to perfection in every way. Her brains rivaled her beauty which had, in the ten years he had known her, evolved. What had been the bloom of maturity was now a full blossom. She was still the same height she was then, but her body had changed, rounding her out of more in certain places while she remained taught and fit in others. She had a rigorous work-out schedule fit into her work week to ensure she stayed in top condition. She often joked that if she were to be kidnapped again she would at least make them work for it. He loved her sense of humor.

The dress she wore clung perfectly to her feminine physique: long, deep blue and form fitting with slits on either side that allowed the skirt of her dress to billow out a bit for better movement. With every twirl, a tantalizing glint of her creamy skin flashed through the blue making it difficult for him to keep his wits and the off the shoulder cut and low back, though modest, left so much of her long, slender neck exposed, a fact only accentuated by the tasteful updo she had chosen for her honey-colored tresses.

The hand of her current dance partner wandered a little too far and he felt his blood boil. No matter how many times it happened, he still hated it. Relena usually tactfully removed the straying hands each time in a subtle way, all the while stealing glances at him. She let them flirt. She let them tease. She never teased back. She never showed anything more for those men then polite courtesy owed to and expected of someone of her station. Making a scene over a trivial matter of someone attempting to cop a feel was not her style. Tonight, however, was different. Tonight, she let them wander; let them linger and did nothing to stop it. Every time the hands wandered, she looked at him, almost like a piece of her was daring him to intercede. Her eyes held something in them he dared not try to interpret: something fiery and alluring. He shifted again, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his work slacks.

As the party began to die down, Relena excused herself and made her way out onto the terrace for some fresh air. She needed the time alone and knew that-on the chilly late spring evening-few would be willing to follow her. He did, however. It was his job to guard her; to go wherever she went and keep her safe from all who would dare to harm her. But protecting her wasn't the only reason he followed her. No; not the only reason at all.

He followed her as she made her way through the garden to a secluded area surrounded by hedges. There was a small fountain in the center of the tiny clearing and benches on either side. Once there, she allowed herself to slip gracefully down to sit on the cold surface of the cast-iron bench. When he approached, she did not startle. She had known he was there as she had known he was following her. She always knew. No matter how hard he tried to stay hidden she always knew when he was near.

"Are you enjoying the party, Heero?" She asked this, taunting him. She knew he hated social gatherings, just as he knew she did as well. If it were not part of her job, he doubted she would ever desire such displays of wealth and grandeur.

"You seemed to be." It almost came out as a growl. She smiled in response, a small pensive upturn of her lips as her aqua eyes studied him.

"Should I not? If I am forced to parade around for show, why should I not at least try to pretend to enjoy it?" He smirked. He loved their word play. Witty banter was one of the things that kept the long days at the office from feeling so droll. "Besides, I would enjoy it far more were I with the right companion." She dug at him. She knew he hated being her escort when they were not at her mansion. Too much could go wrong. "I have to at least put on a good show to prevent anyone from taking offense."

"Your many dance partners seemed to buy into your ruse more than usual." She let out a feminine chuckle that sent a shiver of desire up his spine.

"Love sick calves and hopeful fools hardly impress me, Heero. You know that." She shifted slightly, her position now slightly altered to allow him a better view of the curvature of her slender back and her leg now quite obvious through the slit in her skirt. The cool air of the night had made her nipples pebble against the thin fabric. She was playing a game; a dangerous test of the wills, but he had no intention of letting it drag on. She had pressed his buttons too much already. It was time she knew the consequences.

"You let them touch you." She waved off his comment, but her eyes locked with his, aqua to Prussian in a dangerous dance.

"Accidents happen. Hands wander."

"You didn't stop them." She leaned forward now and he got a glimpse of her ample cleavage.

"You would prefer I slapped them?" His ire rose at her haughty tone. Still teasing...

"I would prefer they keep their hands to themselves." Damn it. She was winning. She was getting to him and he was playing right into her hands.

"Why, Mr. Yuy, I do believe you are jealous." She taunted. "It's a good look for you."

That did it. 'To hell with this game'. Before she could react, he was there, arms around her, lips crushed to hers. She recoiled in surprise at first before allowing her arms to wind around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands went to her skirt, the slits, so convenient for sneak peeks now served a second use allowing his eager touch easy access.

He smirked in surprise finding she had chosen to forgo traditional underwear for a simple silk thong which was easily removed. She once explained it fit easier under the tight dresses. Heero only saw them as added easy access bonuses. As his hand climbed higher, Relena struggled out a moan but he merely kissed her harder as his fingers found the moist warmth between her legs they so desperately sought. Upon the intrusion of his digits in her center, she made a small squeak of surprise into his mouth allowing his tongue access to probe and massage and mingle with her own. She had teased him; willfully, knowingly and now he would make her pay for every agonizing second.

He released her lips and buried his into the crook of her neck where it met her clavicle. He began his vicious assault, trailing kisses to her seemingly breathless delight. Her gasps and moans were a natural aphrodisiac driving his lust and the pace of his fingers farther and faster. His other hand brazenly pulled down her neckline and popped out one of her breasts which he proceeded to take into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the nipple before biting down. She was his for the taking; he knew it and she knew he knew it as she wrapped her arms around him once again. He let her go only long enough to free himself from the confines of his trousers before positioning himself in front of her.

"Heero… someone could see." Her words said 'no', but the amount of her juices on his hand screamed her real feelings.

"Let them."

She managed no other protest before he thrust himself roughly into her, taking her right there on the garden bench. She released a muted cry of ecstasy as he drove in to the hilt. His thrusts were savage and hard driven by a lust and passion only she could satiate. He pulled out and pushed in as deeply as he could continuously, his pace building: in and out, in and out, using each thrust to remind her to whom she belonged.

"Mine." He growled into her throat punctuating the word with a purposeful bite. He didn't care if it left a mark. He wanted to leave a mark. His mark.

"Yes." She answered back to him, breathlessly. "Always." He hated other men touching her. He knew it was part of her life. He knew it was going to happen. They acted as though he didn't exist. They ignored the rings on her finger and tried in vain to steal her away. She was his and his alone as he was hers and that thought drove him wild.

The sounds of her gasping and moaning his name mingled with that of their flesh pounding rhythmically together. In all their time as lovers, he had learned one thing about her: Relena was a rather kinky woman. It had-at first-surprised him, but he found that he, too, enjoyed the fast, hard, random romps as much as she did. She loved being violently and spontaneous fucked by him and he was all too willing to oblige. And she could and did dish it out to him just as fiercely as she took it. They still had their times of quiet, sensual love making, but this was not to be one of those. He needed her and she knew he needed her. Besides, she had teased him and now it was time for her to be punished.

"Heero…" Her feverish whimper of his name held an urgency he recognized. He loved hearing her call his name in pleasure. It heightened his own. she was ready for her release, but he wasn't done playing. In one, swift, practiced move, he lifted her legs onto his shoulders to deepen his thrusts, eyes locking with hers before he dipped down and feasted on her breast, once again taking her succulent mound into his mouth.

"Oh…! Yes! He-Heero… I'm…" He grinned into her flesh before raising his head to capture her lips with his once more, silencing her cries of orgasmic bliss as her velvety walls clenched hard around him, squeezing him as he too exploded, cumming deep inside her. Wave after wave he held himself there until the throws of sheer ecstasy subsided. Their chests rose and fell with their rapid breathing. When they had regained enough of their senses, she pulled away from him slowly.

"Now you've done it! I'm an absolute mess!" He took in her appearance: lips swollen, face flushed, sweat beading on her forehead. She was a goddess. He smirked. "Don't look at me like that Heero Yuy! How am I going to explain my appearance to the other guests?" she fixed her neckline and pulled her skirt back down.

"You could tell them you had a hot quickie in the garden with your husband." He almost chuckled at the blush that overtook the rest of her pale skin at his suggestion. He fixed his own appearance, tucking his still semi-hard member back in his pants and smoothing his Preventer uniform.

"I'm serious! I can't go back looking like this!" she made an attempt to sit stand up, but it was clear she hadn't fully recovered. He grinned with a sense of masculine pride that was only hampered by concern for her. she caught he concerned look and waved it off. She wasn't hurt. His pride returned.

"Then don't." She paused and looked at him, as if searching him for some sign of a jest.

"I have to get back in there. They will be looking for me."

"They'll deal." He said, his voice gruff and husky with remaining desire. "I believe we have a guest bedroom that needs to be tested." The look she gave him was absolutely adorably sexy. He helped her to her feet.

"Alright, fine. You win this round, Yuy. But round two starts when that bedroom door closes and then a little payback will be in order." Heero grinned again as he watched his love start back to the mansion letting his eyes drink in her moonlit curves before following after her for her promised 'payback' that he already craved.


End file.
